


Arc Reactor

by sylveparker



Category: IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Family, Hurt Tony Stark, IronStrange, Irondad, M/M, Married Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Multi, POV Stephen Strange, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveparker/pseuds/sylveparker
Summary: The Avengers are fighting in the city when Tony gets injured, causing his Arc Reactor to malfunction. Will Stephen and Peter be able to save the man they love?Irondad & Supreme Family in full effect 🖤🖤
Relationships: Iron Man/Doctor Strange, IronStrange - Relationship, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, irondad - Relationship, supreme family - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Arc Reactor

POV: Stephen Strange

I open the portal, sending the Kree soldier through to the Dark Dimension.  
“New wave coming in hot!” Tony calls, the thrusters of his suit echoing down the street as he rounds the corner, a group of them right on his tail.  
Peter swings from one building to the next, my eyes stay trained on him.  
The constant nervous energy of watching between Tony and Peter fills me again as I open another series of portals, sending as many of the Kree as I can through them while trying to avoid hitting anyone else. 

The Kree land on the ground, instantly starting in battle with Natasha and Steve.  
Hulk runs down the street, kicking cars out of his way with each step, sending the ground shaking under our feet.  
My eyes lock on Tony as he bobs and weaves out of the constant wave of gunfire, my portals consistently opening and closing to suck as many of the blasts away from him as possible as he flies.  
“Peter!” Bucky screams, his voice frantic as he calls his name.

My head snaps around, searching for Peter’s red and blue suit within the mix of all the chaos.  
A Kree solider has him in his arms, his blaster held to his head as he holds Peter in a hostage position.  
Little does he know, holding Peter hostage is like holding the rest of us hostage, anyone will do anything to get him back.  
I drop my hands, transporting myself closer to Peter, leaving Tony exposed.

“Stephen what’s happening down there?” Tony asks into the earpiece.  
My hands glow with power, though I’m unsure how to use it yet.  
“He’s got Peter.” I answer, my voice low enough to where the Kree can’t hear me.  
A long trail of expletives leaves Tony’s lips as he flies closer, still narrowly avoiding the blasts behind him.  
The Kree solider slides his fingertips under the edge of Peter’s mask, pulling it free from his face and dropping it onto the street beside him.  
“See?” He says, pushing the gun closer to Peter’s temple. “You’re all the same. Humans. Puny, weak, fragile humans with a complex that leads you to think that you’re different, that you’re special.”  
He laughs bitterly.

Peter looks up at me with wide, panic-stricken eyes.  
“Tony.” I say, fear edging into my voice, my hands still burning with portals that have nowhere to form.  
“Just keep him talking.” Tony answers, his voice more panicked than usual too.  
Luckily, Steve is good at that, and he’s bantering back and forth with the Kree as Tony gets closer and closer. 

“Stephen, get a portal ready.” Tony says softly into the earpiece.  
My hands glow even brighter as I open the small portals deeper into the Dark Dimension.  
“Hey asshole!” Tony calls as he flies into view, causing the solider to look up. 

He flies down towards the Kree soldier, trailing the pack of Kree behind him.  
I open the portal right behind his suit, sucking the entire group into its depths and out of sight forever.  
The boot of Tony’s suit makes impact with the Kree’s face as Natasha pulls Peter out of his grip, dragging him to the side.  
His gun fires as he falls backwards, and I open the portal below him, closing it just as quickly to avoid accidentally sucking Tony away with him.  
I smile as the portal closes, looking over at Peter to make sure he’s okay.

He smiles back at me, that easygoing grin he always has returning to his face as Natasha hugs him to her.  
A heavy metallic clank makes my heart drop.

I turn on my heels, facing where just a moment ago Tony was standing.  
He’s now on his knees, the mask of his suit pulled back to expose his face.  
His wide eyes look up at me in fear as his hands clutch at his chest.

“Tony.” I breathe, running to his side as he further collapses onto the asphalt.  
My hands circle around his back, leaning him down slowly to avoid him hitting his head as he goes down.  
“Move your hands.” I murmur, gently pushing them aside as I move to inspect the damage. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. retract the armor.”  
The red and gold metal moves away from his body as she retracts it, leaving just Tony’s small body and his under clothes.  
He sucks in a raspy breath as he looks down at his chest. 

I pull away his sweat-soaked white t-shirt, looking for the source of the trauma.  
His arc reactor sparks erratically, black webs of toxicity spew out from around the hole in his chest as it fails to filter the shrapnel away from his heart and out of his bloodstream.  
The blast must’ve hit him when the gun went off.

“Nat, we need Banner!” I shout behind me, my hands ripping at the rest of his shirt to pull it away from the area.  
I hear her footsteps recede as she takes off across the pavement, running to find the Hulk and calm him down to bring the scientist back to help me.  
“Tony stay with me okay?” I say softly, putting my hands on the sides of his face.  
“Yep.” He says through gritted teeth. “Not goin’ anywhere.”  
His body suddenly jerks, contorting in pain as the shrapnel moves in his veins.  
He groans, wincing as he looks up at me.

Peter runs over to us having wriggled out of Steve’s grasp, dropping to his knees on the opposite side of Tony.  
“I’m so sorry dad I’m so sorry.” He stammers, putting his hand lightly on Tony’s shoulder as he talks. “I should’ve been more careful I shouldn’t have let him grab me I—”  
“Pete.” Tony gasps out, putting his hand over Peter’s. “Stop.”  
He just nods, looking up at me with wide eyes.  
“Dad, what do we do?” He asks me. 

I look down at Tony, raising my eyebrows in a question.  
I’m a doctor, not a mechanic, not a scientist.  
His problem isn’t exactly biological anymore, I’m at a loss.  
“We uh—we wait for Banner to come help us.” I say uncertainly.  
Tony purses his lips, smiling at me tightly.

“Babe,” he breathes, “I’m gonna need you to do it, we don’t have a lot of time.”  
My heart turns in my chest, hammering wildly against my ribs.  
“Tony I—I can’t do it.” I tell him frantically. “It’s not medicine, it’s science and I—my hands aren’t steady enough I don’t want to hurt you.”  
He picks up my hand, placing Peter’s hand in mine.  
“You have a scientist right here.” He says, the words coming out as gasps of breath now. “And I’ll talk you both through it.”  
I squeeze Peter’s hand, looking between his face and Tony’s.  
“Okay.” I say, quickly leaning over to kiss Tony’s forehead. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Peter pulls his hands out of his suit, tossing his gloves to the side as F.R.I.D.A.Y. reports on Tony’s vitals.  
“Here, I don’t know if this’ll help but—maybe.” Clint throws down a small kit of tools that he keeps on his belt and Peter catches it.  
“Okay, twist off the reactor and pull it out slowly.” Tony says.  
My shaky hands wrap around the pulsing blue metal, twisting it and pulling it as steadily as I can.  
“Careful, don’t pull out the anchor and don’t touch the metal to the sides.” He breathes, his forehead gleaming in sweat.  
I just nod, focusing everything into keeping my hands steady enough to not hurt him.

“Peter take the screwdriver and press it against the smaller nucleus to reset it.” Tony says softly, his breathing getting shallower with each rise and fall of his chest.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y. what’re the vitals?” I ask softly.  
“Pulse is 163 beats per minute and rising, blood oxygen level is 79% and dropping, blood pressure is—”  
“Enough.” Tony says, cutting her off.

I look down at his ashen face, his pupils are wide as he looks back up at me.  
“Peter did you get it?” I ask, my voice cracking as I speak.  
He twists the screwdriver slightly.  
“Well I think I almost got it I just have to—”  
Tony screams in pain as his back arches off the pavement.  
His hands ball into fists as his eyes squeeze shut.

“What happened?” I exclaim, looking back and forth between Peter’s face and Tony’s.  
Tears spring to Peter’s eyes as he looks down at Tony with a terrified expression.  
His hands move to fidget with the reactor again.  
“I—I don’t know I thought I was resetting the right one—”  
“LEAVE IT.” Tony shouts through clenched teeth.  
No one moves.

I look down at his chest, and the black webs of shrapnel and poison have already started to snake their way back towards the reactor.  
“I need you to put it back in now.” He breathes, not unclenching his teeth or opening his eyes quite yet. “Slow, try not to touch it against the sides.”  
I nod, reaching forward and taking the reactor from Peter as he wipes the tears from his cheeks.  
Gently, I push the reactor back into the cavity in his chest while using every ounce of strength in me to keep from trembling too hard.  
“Twist it to the left until it clicks.” He says softly, unclenching one fist as he rests his hand on Peter’s shoulder.  
I do, and as the reactor clicks into place, Tony sighs a breath of relief, collapsing against the pavement again. 

Peter falls forward with a sob, flopping against Tony’s chest as he hugs him tightly.  
“Hey, it’s okay bud.” He says softly, his voice raspy as he pats his back. “You did it, I’m alright.”  
Tony looks up at me, already the faint grey tinge to his face is receding, being replaced by pink as his blood retains oxygen again.  
“Thanks Doc.” He says with a grin, his hand finding mine and squeezing it lightly. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”  
I laugh with relief, finally letting the tears I held back slip down my cheeks.  
“Hey.” He says, lifting his finger to wipe a tear from my face. “Stop that, you’re too pretty to cry.”  
Peter groans dramatically, sitting up and pulling away from Tony.  
“Dad, gross.” He says, trying as hard as he can to fight a smile as he rubs at his eyes.  
Tony grins slyly.

“Gross?” He echoes, looking at Peter with mock surprise. “You think that was gross? What about this?”  
He grunts as he pulls himself up from the pavement a couple inches, my cloak swirls around him as I help him into a sitting position.  
He smirks as he claps his hands around my face, planting a kiss square on my lips.  
I laugh as Peter fakes a gagging noise.

“Well, seems like everything’s all sorted out here.” Natasha says as she walks up behind me. “Sorry we’re late boys.”  
Tony pulls back, looking over my shoulder at Nat and Bruce as they meet the group.  
“Well, we can’t always wait through your meditation classes, some of us have shit to do.” He says with a wink.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y., vitals?” I ask quietly as I run my fingertips along the remaining black ropes of poison along his skin.  
Tony rolls his eyes, resting his head against my chest.

“Heart rate 101 beats per minute and stable, blood oxygen level is 96% and rising, and blood pressure is normal.” She replies.  
Bucky smiles as he wraps his arm around Peter, hugging him tightly with one arm as he rustles his hair with the other.  
“There, happy?” Tony says softly as he slides his arms around my body.  
I chuckle as I wrap my arms around him too.  
“Thrilled.” I answer.

“Anyone hungry?” Tony asks, turning and facing the group. “I know a place near here.”  
Everyone laughs and nods as we get up.  
Tony staggers as he gets to his feet, leaning against me heavily.  
“Need me to carry you?” I murmur into his hair, my cape swirling around him softly.  
He wraps his fingers around the back of my neck, pressing a kiss to my collarbone as he laughs.  
“Maybe.” He murmurs back.

“Oh absolutely not.” Nat says, bumping me with her hip as she walks by, Steve's arm thrown casually around her shoulders. “I’ll carry him at this point if it makes that stop.”  
Tony glares at her over my shoulder, sticking his tongue out like a child.

“You’re just jealous that I have the hottest husband in the group.” He answers, his hand smacking against my rear, making my cheeks flush red hot.  
I hook my arm around his waist as we walk down the street, following the sound of Peter chattering to Bruce about how he fixed the arc reactor.

I look around the group, my family, and smile to myself as I pull Tony just a little bit closer to me.  
He looks up at me with a smile, leaning his head against me and nuzzling closer with every step.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment!!


End file.
